


Countdown

by JayLeeStory



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayLeeStory/pseuds/JayLeeStory
Summary: Автор:JayLeeStory (aka Terra Nova)Бета:AldhisslaРейтинг:NC-21Pairing:Кроуфорд/ШульдихКраткое содержание:Как хорошо быть оракулом… Как страшно иногда быть оракулом. POV Брэда Кроуфорда касательно самых напряженных моментов в его жизни.Жанр:angstDisclaimer:Ничего чужого мне не надо, у меня и своего хватает. Не состою, не извлекаю.Предупреждение:non-con, жестокость. Может показаться, что оно AU, хотя AU не является.Примечание:Фик написан на четвертый WK-фикатон, для Эвил, которая хотела:«Кроуфорд/Шульдих, Кроуфорд/Йоджи, Ран/Кроуфорд.Яой, рейтинг повыше, можно БДСМ, чем жестче, тем лучше, желательно драму или ангст».





	Countdown

6.

… а он смотрит на меня в упор и ухмыляется.

– Брээээдли. – Длинное, с оттяжкой. – Неужели ты и правда этого не предвидел? Никогда не поверю.

Я молчу. Я предвидел такой исход – но он был настолько маловероятен, что я решил игнорировать его. У меня просто не было выхода. Если изменить ту развилку, которая делала его возможным – погибали и Наги, и Фарфарелло. И он тоже. Но об этом я ему не скажу. Это уже не имеет значения.

Шульдих стоит передо мной почти по пояс в воде. Белый костюм промок, облепил его тело, мокрые волосы кажутся темными, на щеке две царапины, водоросли на плече. Я в воде почти по шею, правая нога намертво застряла между камнями и остовом какой-то утонувшей машины, я почти теряю сознание от боли. За моей спиной тонет маяк.

– Ах, как жаль, – цедит он. Глаза – холодные, злые, искорки торжества на дне. Даже когда я понял, что такой исход неизбежен, я все-таки надеялся на него. Теперь вижу, что зря, он не поможет мне. Он так откровенно веселится, так ликует, что я понимаю – только этот вариант развития событий его и устроил бы, только этого он ждал – уже много лет.

– Кстати, Брэдли, – он снова скалится, – ты в курсе, что скоро будет прилив? Да и маяк этому весьма поспособствует, когда такая дура тонет, знаешь ли, волны о-го-го получаются. Мило, правда?

– Шульдих… – Перед глазами кружатся пятна, сознание мутится, я скоро отключусь. – Шульдих, пожалуйста.

Пистолет в непромокаемом чехле. Я подготовился. Я знал, что он утопит свой.

Шульдих смотрит на меня со смесью уважения и брезгливости. Брезгливости больше.

– Значит, все-таки предвидел, оракул хренов. – Он передергивает затвор. – Забавно. А ведь мог пристрелить меня. Об этом ты не думал?

Хохочет.

Думал, Шульдих, думал. И понял, что не смогу. А вот ты сможешь. По крайней мере, я на это надеюсь.

Дуло смотрит мне в лицо.

Здесь очень тихо, слышно, как волны с хлюпающим звуком ударяются о берег. Здесь только мы вдвоем. Наги и Фарфарелло ушли по берегу влево. Шульдих внушил им, что меня следует искать там. Они достаточно далеко, и не услышат выстрела. Потом он скажет им, что тоже не смог меня найти. Старейшины мертвы, лучшие паранормы Эстетт мертвы, пожалуй, сейчас Шульдих – самый сильный телепат в мире. Никто и никогда ничего не узнает.

Я ожидаю от Шульдиха привычных колкостей, я приготовился умереть после очередной его ехидной фразы, я жду, что он выплеснет на меня весь тот болезненный коктейль, что у него накопился за эти годы, ведь другого шанса не будет, – правда, Шульдих? – но он молчит. Я с трудом фокусирую взгляд, смотрю на него, и вижу – он необыкновенно серьезен. Я понимаю: ему не нужно прятаться за привычным сарказмом; то, что происходит сейчас между нами – логическое завершение всего, что было. Ирония здесь неуместна, она испортит ему удовольствие.

Дуло чуть подрагивает перед моими глазами. Я могу, собравшись с силами, поднять руку, тяжелую, разбухшую от воды, и отвести его от своего лица. Но я не шевелюсь.

Сейчас все завершится. И в этот последний момент я делаю то, чего от себя не ожидал, не думал, что дурацкая сентиментальность – или что это такое со мной? – заставит меня быть… слабым? малодушным? болезненно-откровенным?

Я опускаю все свои щиты. Смотри, Шульдих, ну смотри же! Я беззащитен.

Я даже мысленно тянусь в его сторону, открываюсь так полно, как, кажется, и не умел никогда – ни перед ним, ни перед кем-то еще. Смотри, вот это – болезненное, кораллово-красное – Шульдих, видишь? Я знаю, ты не простишь уже – ни сейчас, ни потом, я не надеюсь на снисхождение. Просто… это мое последние желание. Глупое, нелепое. Я хочу, чтобы ты увидел – что ты для меня значишь. Ну же, смотри – оцени масштабы моего сумасшествия, моей одержимости, моей горячки. Ты не простишь, нет, конечно. Но может, хоть отчасти поймешь – почему я…

… Уже когда его палец плавно давит на спуск, я понимаю: всё зря. Шульдих не видит и не слышит меня, он ни шагу не ступил за отброшенные в сторону щиты. Он полностью, всецело погружен в свою кристально-чистую, белоснежную, накрахмаленную, сияющую ненависть, она скрипит у него на зубах, искрит между пальцами, заставляет руки дрожать от предвкушения, и сдавливает горло в приступе отчаянья – меня можно будет убить только единожды, только раз, и все будет кончено, и что же он будет делать потом, со всей этой нерастраченной силой, с этой алмазной, отточенной жаждой пронзить насквозь, растоптать, уничтожить?

И вот тогда – на секунду – мне хочется вскинуть руку, и отбросить дуло в сторону, и вырвать у жизни еще хоть минуту, чтобы объяснить ему, рассказать – вслух, раз мои мысли обтекают его, не задевая, хотя – какой в этом смысл? – раз я не смог объяснить за все эти годы…

… И в любом случае, это уже невозможно, потому что пуля покинула ствол, и почему-то я успеваю заметить его перекошенное лицо – мальчик, ты до сих пор не научился убивать хладнокровно? даже меня – ведь ты так хотел! – а потом все теряет смысл – и мое кораллово-красное, и его белоснежно-крахмальное, потому что там, куда я падаю………  


  


5.

… вздрагиваю от стука. Шульдих никогда не придерживает входную дверь, и она грохает об косяк. Мне кажется, что он делает это мне назло – только потому, что я сто раз просил его так не делать.

Нет, мне не кажется. Я уверен.

Шум в прихожей, тихий голос Наги, смешок Шульдиха. Как Фарфарелло? Сегодня хорошо, Шу, но все равно – я рад, что ты пришел, потому что мало ли что, ты ведь знаешь... Знаю, чибик, все хорошо, если что, позовешь меня. Ага, ладно, Шу.

Скрип лестницы, шорох за спиной. Я не поворачиваюсь к двери, продолжаю все так же пялиться в экран ноутбука. Я не могу разобрать ни строчки.

– Приветики.

Мне не нужно оборачиваться, и так несложно догадаться – костюм на нем измят, на шее – следы засосов, он их даже не прячет, потому что знает, как это действует на меня. Духами разит на всю комнату. Сегодня я больше не смогу работать в кабинете, от этого запаха я сойду с ума.

– Ты что-то хотел, Шульдих?

Он провоцирует меня. Никакие щиты не могут полностью скрыть мою ярость, он не может ее не чувствовать. Шульдих играет с огнем. Когда-то, очень давно, он боялся меня, теперь страх потерял всякое значение.

Он ненавидит меня. Он ненавидит то, что я с ним делаю. Но по-другому – уже невозможно. Это стало частью нас, частью привычного порядка вещей. Шульдих может меня убить, но он не может перестать чувствовать себя жертвой.

Его выворачивает от этого наизнанку. Он ненавидит себя не меньше, чем меня. Но он все равно приходит в мой кабинет – вот такой вот, только что вернувшийся из очередного загула, обцелованный и оттраханный по самое не могу, растерзанный, нервный, искрящий. Если я сейчас обернусь, я смогу прочесть в его глазах: «Тебе больно, Брэдли? Как же так, твою личную шлюшку пялит кто-то еще! И шлюшке это нраааавится…»

Я не оборачиваюсь. Меня колотит, он это чувствует, не может не чувствовать, я сейчас, наверное, представляю собой презабавнейший ментальный фейерверк. Он его смакует.

Я не оборачиваюсь.

… В прошлый раз, когда его не было дома три дня, и он ввалился ко мне вот такой… Я не выдержал, зарычал, схватил его за патлы, и швырнул мордой на стол. Он рассадил себе скулу, и залил кровью все мои распечатки, но мне было наплевать, я содрал с него штаны, – они были узкие, и никак не хотели слезать, так что я просто порвал их по шву, – и оттрахал его, грубо, быстро, как всегда. И больше всего на свете я хотел, чтобы он орал, чтобы он шипел что-то злое, грязное – в мой адрес, чтобы он понял – он здесь, со мной, и он мой, принадлежит мне, и будет принадлежать во веки веков – слышишь, Шульдих?

А он… смеялся. Он хохотал, у него, кажется, была истерика, и это окончательно добило меня, я как будто отключился, не знаю, как я не убил его.

… И потом он, сидя у меня на столе, все еще смеющийся, размазывал кровь вперемешку со спермой по груди, по бедрам, по лицу, облизывал окровавленные пальцы, глядя мне в глаза, а меня колотила крупная дрожь, я сидел в кресле, и меня всего трясло. Я смотрел на Шульдиха и думал: «Ты делаешь меня чудовищем».

Он уловил мою мысль, я был так разбалансирован, что позволил ей прорваться наружу, и сказал: «Брэээдли, ну что ты. Ты ведь всегда им был».

Я закрыл глаза, расслышал его смешок, потом шорох – он неловко сполз со стола, распечатки полетели на пол, – он собрал свою одежду и вышел из кабинета, как был, обнаженный, окровавленный – Фарфарелло в подвале, Наги еще час не осмелится подняться наверх. Малыш давно приучился: как только Шульдих заходит ко мне, все двери в доме как бы сами собой захлопываются, и Фарфарелло у себя в подвале, я знаю, усмехается, и облизывает стилет. В такие моменты он считает меня почти своим братом…

Это было две недели назад.

Сейчас Шульдих стоит у меня за спиной, не приближаясь, но и не пытаясь уйти. Он ждет.

Он ненавидит меня за то, что я с ним делаю. Он ненавидит себя за то, что приходит ко мне, провоцирует меня. За то, что кончает подо мной – каждый раз, всегда, что бы я ни делал с ним, как бы ни был груб.

Эта связь настолько прочна, что я не знаю способа ее разорвать – кроме как убить его. Временами это желание становится нестерпимым, я хочу приставить пистолет к его голове и спустить курок, я хочу вычеркнуть его из своей жизни, вымарать, очиститься, не быть больше тем, кем он заставляет меня быть. Излечиться, покаяться.

Я знаю, он думает о том же. Возможно, у него получится – когда-нибудь. У меня – нет. Я не могу убить его. Я уже пробовал.

– Брээээдли, ты совсем по мне не соскучился? – тянет он, в голосе слышится усмешка.

– Уходи, Шульдих, – говорю я. И мысленно прибавляю: «пожалуйста».

Дверь за моей спиной закрывается. Без стука. Очень тихо.

Я закрываю ноутбук, снимаю очки, откидываюсь в кресле и закрываю глаза.

Нестерпимо хочется напиться. Почти так же, как перестать думать о том, что…  


  


4.

… швыряю его спиной в стену прихожей, слышится глухой звук, его волосы окрашиваются кровью – почти незаметно: рыжее – красное, красное – рыжее, какая, к чертовой матери, разница? Его губы дрожат, сначала мне кажется, что он напуган, но потом я понимаю – Шульдих в ярости. Только его ярость – веселая, сумасшедшая, он сейчас в точности как Фарфарелло, он – берсеркер, и, зная его силу, мне следует опасаться, но я в том же состоянии, и мне плевать.

– Гаденыш. – Я склоняюсь к его лицу, окровавленные волосы лезут мне в рот. – Я тебя убью, тварь.

Шульдих открывает глаза и смотрит на меня. Его взгляд плавает, наверное, я слишком сильно ударил его, может быть, у него сотрясение мозга – мне плевать, мне сейчас на все плевать. Тонкие губы кривятся в усмешке, он морщится – нижнюю губу я ему тоже разбил.

– Ты мог нас всех угробить. – Я почти касаюсь губами его уха, я говорю так тихо только потому, что стоит мне повысить голос – и я потеряю рассудок, взорвусь, размажу его по стене. Из-за его выходки чуть не погиб Наги – глаза мальчишки еще долго будут сниться мне по ночам – огромные, перепуганные, уже подернутые пеленой. Фарфарелло спасся чудом, только потому, что ему плевать на боль; он отрубился уже в машине, от потери крови. А мог и не дойти, если бы я не успел. И Наги, и Фарфарелло – они оба были бы уже мертвы, если бы видение не пришло вовремя.

Но больше всего меня бесит другое – и от этого я готов сам кидаться на стену и выть в голос. Я должен думать о малыше, и о берсеркере – они были беззащитны, один – еще ребенок, пусть чертовски умный – но всего лишь ребенок, второй – псих, шизофреник, они не понимали и не могли понять, что творит эта мразь, как подставляет их. Но я думаю вовсе не об этом, и даже не о том, что сам мог погибнуть, вытаскивая их.

Все, о чем я могу думать сейчас, вколачивая рыжую тварь в стенку – он сам мог подохнуть, он рисковал в первую очередь собой, а Наги и Фарфарелло всего лишь попытались его оттуда вытащить, а ему было плевать, плевать на них, на меня, на то, что бы я делал, если бы они не успели, если бы я не успел…

– Ты мог сдохнуть там вместе с ними, Шульдих, ты понимаешь? – Мой голос все-таки срывается, и я отпускаю его. Если я не отойду в сторону, я сам его убью. Я не контролирую себя.

Я смотрю на свои трясущиеся руки – костяшки содраны в кровь, я несколько раз заехал по стене возле его головы, – и слышу тихий голос Шульдиха:

– Не мог, Брэдли. Никак не мог. Ты бы мне не позволил, с-ссука… И сам не дохнешь, и мне не даешь. Пусти. – Я схватил его за предплечья. – Пусти, Брэд. Я пойду…

Глаза Шульдиха закатываются, он обмякает в моих руках, сползает по стенке, оставляя бурый след. Его нужно везти в больницу – и его нельзя туда везти: он весь в крови, я тоже, и я не в том состоянии, чтобы пудрить мозги, совать взятки, обеспечивать молчание свидетелей…

Я подхватываю его на руки. Наги в подвале с Фарфарелло – я попросил его присмотреть за берсеркером. Когда он спускался вниз, левитируя перед собой тело ирландца, он на миг оглянулся, и его глаза, кажется, были еще больше, чем двадцать минут назад, когда я вытащил его из огня.

«Он боится, что ты убьешь меня, Брэдли», – хихикнул Шульдих у меня в голове, а потом Наги ушел вниз, и я сорвался…

Я устраиваю Шульдиха на кровати у него в комнате и достаю телефон, чтобы вызвать врача – проверенного человека, который возьмет непомерный гонорар и не будет задавать лишних вопросов. Запах крови, кажется, пропитал все вокруг, у меня начинает кружиться голова – адреналиновая волна спадает, я чувствую слабость.

Длинные гудки, я сжимаю трубку, и перед глазами у меня – Шульдих, тонкая фигура посреди объятого пламенем холла Такатори-Индастриз, неестественно вскинутые руки, рыжие волосы сверкают, и он, кажется, смеется…

Ему было все равно в тот момент – он или я, я или он. Наги, Фарфарелло – они не имели значения, – либо я, либо он, кто-то из нас должен погибнуть в этом пожаре, кто-то должен остаться внутри, потому что «знаешь, Брэээдли, я так чертовски устал от всего этого, невыносимо просто, а ты?»

Я присаживаюсь возле него на кровать. Гудки в трубке обрываются, сухой старческий голос произносит: «Слушаю», – по-английски, с отвратительным японским акцентом, и я говорю…  


  


3.

… шипит, вырывается и невнятно ругается по-немецки.

– Отошли Наги, – спокойно говорю я. Мальчик недавно с нами, он еще не знает особенностей наших с Шульдихом отношений.

Рыжий бросает на меня полный ярости взгляд.

– Он идет по коридору, и будет здесь через две минуты. Ты хочешь, чтобы он увидел все это? – Широким жестом я охватываю всю картину: постель со смятыми простынями, изорванную в клочья одежду Шульдиха на полу, самого Шульдиха – голого, дрожащего, с волосами, облепившими лицо, с двумя свежими ссадинами на груди, крест-накрест, с руками, прикованными наручниками к изголовью кровати. Со стоящим членом.

Может быть, Шульдих и позволил бы Наги увидеть все это – просто чтобы позлить меня, чтобы ослушаться, сделать наперекор.

Позволил бы, если б не эта последняя деталь.

Шульдих ни за что, никогда не позволит кому-то увидеть, что у него стоит, когда я трахаю его. Каждый раз в последний момент он пытается отползти в сторону, вывернуться из моих рук – и все равно кончает, закусив губу, пытаясь не орать. Чаще всего ему это удается – кончить молча. Но я все равно вижу, как удовольствие – грубое, смешанное с болью, – заставляет его ненавидеть себя. Ненавидеть свое тело, которое – каждый раз – его предает.

– Минута, Шульдих.

Он отворачивается. Наги внезапно вспоминает, что хотел посмотреть телевизор в гостиной.

– Вот и умница. – Я наклоняюсь к нему, беру за подбородок, поворачиваю лицом к себе. Глаза Шульдиха закрыты, длинные светлые ресницы влажные. Ты плакал? Странно, давно уже такого не было. Или это ты из-за Наги?

«Не твое дело», – произносит Шульдих у меня в голове, и я бью его по лицу – несильно, просто чтобы обозначить роли. Мое дело, мальчик, еще как мое, всё, что касается тебя – касается и меня, – слышишь, Шу? – ты весь мой, с потрохами.

Я вхожу в него медленно, я не спешу, он выгибается, и шипит – от боли, от унижения, наручники звякают, когда он пытается опустить руки. Его правая нога у меня на плече, левую я прижимаю коленом к постели. Моя рука сжимает его член, – никаких движений, он должен сам, как всегда – и он, конечно, не выдерживает, всхлипывает, и в такт с моими толчками внутри него начинает вбиваться в мою ладонь.

Он кончает первым, касаясь распухшими губами наручников, выгнувшись так, что, кажется, еще чуть-чуть – и сломается позвоночник. Его ресницы мокрые, теперь у меня нет сомнений. И это заставляет меня кончить тут же, мгновенно. Потом я падаю на него сверху, и слизываю струйку крови из уголка его рта.

– Ты прекрасен, – говорю я. – Как всегда.

Шульдих подо мной напрягается и внезапно разражается хохотом. У него истерика, и даже мои пощечины не могут ее остановить. На одно долгое мгновение я пугаюсь – мне кажется, что он сошел с ума, что я довел его до сумасшествия.

И в этот момент его смех обрывается.

– Не дождешься, Брэдли, – очень спокойно говорит Шульдих, и струйка крови снова сползает из уголка прокушенной губы. – Только не я. Только не из-за тебя.

Я снова бью его – на этот раз сильно, наотмашь, не контролируя себя, – а он улыбается, _улыбается_ , и я бью его снова и снова, пока он не теряет сознание…

Потом я прислоняюсь к стенке и сползаю на пол.

Мне страшно. Впервые мне показалось, что он – победил. Больше того – теперь мне кажется, что он побеждал _всегда_ , с самого начала. Просто ни он, ни я этого не замечали.

Тело на кровати неподвижно. Я боюсь подойти к нему и снять наручники. Я боюсь пошевелиться.

Какая-то новая мысль, понимание чего-то, не дает мне покоя. Я не знаю, что происходит со мной, что происходит с ним. Я просто чувствую – это больше не игра, уже нет, это не желание обладать, не похоть, не секс.

Это – принадлежность. Только не он принадлежит мне, вовсе нет.

Все наоборот. И так было всегда.

Просто я слишком поздно это понял, и вряд ли могу теперь что-то изменить.

На четвереньках я подползаю к кровати; Шульдих всё еще без сознания.

Я утыкаюсь лицом в сгиб его локтя, и как заведенный бормочу: «Мой Шульдих, мой, мой, мой, только мой, мой…», но даже сейчас, когда он не может мне возразить, не может сказать какую-нибудь привычную колкость, – даже сейчас я чувствую, что это – ложь.

Шульдих – не мой. Это я – его. Весь, с потрохами. С того самого момента, как я…  


  


2.

… руки в карманах, взгляд устремлен в серое, заляпанное дождем стекло. За окном – пустой двор школы Розенкройц. Выпуск был позавчера, и я на нем не присутствовал.

– Ты меня слышишь?

Шульдих поворачивается ко мне. Его лицо, его волосы, забранные в хвост, его одежда – все кажется серым на фоне дождя.

– Разве у меня есть выбор, мистер Кроуфорд?

Голос сочится сарказмом, лицо кривит усмешка, и я бы, наверное, поверил в его силу, в его независимость и гордость, если бы не знал его так хорошо, и если бы не чувствовал волн страха, которые лишь слегка касаются меня. У него очень хороший самоконтроль. Думается, на самом деле его колотит куда сильнее.

– Разумеется, нет, Шульдих. – Я делаю два шага к нему, и вся его бравада осыпается, как шелуха, он невольно отшатывается, ударяется головой о трубу отопления, и как-то сразу съеживается, становится еще более серым и маленьким. Ему шестнадцать с небольшим.

И он мой. Теперь – по праву. Документ, лежащий у меня в кармане, подтверждает это.

Я беру его за подбородок, запрокидываю голову. Я не ошибся – его бьет дрожь, храбрость была напускной. Глаза бегают, он облизывает губы, наверное, даже не осознавая… Это выглядит так… возбуждающе, непристойно, прекрасно… Я не выдерживаю и целую его – легко, мимолетно, слегка касаясь своим языком его губ, – а он внезапно отталкивает меня – я даже не успеваю удивиться, – отпрыгивает в сторону – маленький злой зверек, напуганный, загнанный в угол – и все равно не опасный, потому что я сильнее его, и он это знает.

Он знает, что бежать некуда. Приказ о распределении подписан его личным куратором, на нем все необходимые печати, и этого – не изменить ничем.

Он становится в боксерскую стойку – неумелая пародия, фарс, у меня же и подсмотрел, гаденыш, – сверкает на меня глазами из темноты коридора. Кажется, стало еще темнее. Ливень стеной закрыл небо. Мне кажется, я слышу, как этажом ниже, в столовой, бегают крысы. Кроме нас и десятка охранников на первом этаже в здании никого нет – все в летнем лагере.

Я делаю шаг к нему, он поднимает кулаки.

Рыжий, глупый, смешной. Мой мальчик. Только мой. Я улыбаюсь – мягко, уголками губ.

– Шульдих, не глупи.

Я хватаю его за руки, он, взвыв, пытается вырваться, я прижимаю обе его руки к телу, обнимаю его – он на секунду затихает, и снова начинает вырываться, когда я прижимаю его к себе, – у меня стоит так, что даже через плащ нельзя не заметить, – он пытается кусаться, пинает меня каблуком в лодыжку, – и, наконец, обмякает, поняв, что я его не отпущу.

За те четыре года, что я провел без него, я понял, что он мне нужен. Что я хочу его, скучаю по нему. И я вернулся, чтобы его забрать.

Я утыкаюсь носом в его волосы; они пахнут так, что у меня окончательно сносит крышу.

… Ближайшая дверь – за ней туалет для мальчиков. Кафель, раковины, писсуары, унитазы. Над раковинами – одно большое зеркало. Шульдих не смотрит в него – он боится увидеть свое отражение.

А зря: он немыслимо хорош сейчас – даже в этом сером свете, с этим дурацким хвостиком, напуганный и чуть не плачущий… Возможно, хорош именно поэтому.

Я расстегиваю брюки. Шульдих вздрагивает, его ресницы дрожат. Вода гулко разбивается о кафель. Больше во вселенной не осталось никаких звуков – только капающая вода, звук расстегиваемой ширинки и хриплое, неровное дыхание Шульдиха.

Я тянусь к его штанам, и внезапно его снова начинает трясти.

– Брэд… – Едва слышно. – Пожалуйста, не надо. – Глаза он так и не открыл.

– Тебе понравится, глупый. – Я накрываю рукой его промежность. У него пока не стоит, но я это скоро исправлю.

– Нет! – Его лицо кривится, и он делает очередную попытку вырваться – очень слабую по сравнению с предыдущими, и я понимаю, что он уже смирился.

– Тише, Шу, тише, вот так… – Я стаскиваю с него брюки, и он уже не сопротивляется, только болезненно морщится, когда я вхожу в него сзади – медленно, осторожно, я вовсе не хочу делать ему больно, я просто хочу, чтобы он понял – он мой теперь, только мой, пусть даже не думает сопротивляться…

В зеркале отражается: Шульдих – штаны спущены ниже колен, бледный, с закушенной губой, хвост разлохматился, резинка едва держится в волосах, голова безвольно мотается, одна рука прижата к груди, другая лежит на моей руке, ласкающей его член; я – лицо над его плечом, черные глаза без радужки, очки поблескивают – и даже в очках я похож на вампира, какого-нибудь графа Дракулу, склонившегося над невинной жертвой…

Моя жертва давно не невинна, о нет. Мысль вызывает у меня улыбку, и я склоняюсь к шее Шульдиха, продолжая наблюдать за своим отражением. Кусаю его в шею, он издает какой-то скулящий звук, и я чувствую, как его член под моей рукой выпрямляется, наливается кровью.

«Так вот что тебе нравится, – думаю я, продолжая терзать его шею, ухо, плечо. – Моя маленькая шлюшка, почему же ты молчал?»

Видимо, Шульдих чувствует что-то, – не мысль, но тон, направление мысли, потому что он внезапно дергается в моих руках – но теперь я к этому готов, и без труда удерживаю его на месте. Он подается вперед, хватается руками за край раковины, волосы, – резинка валяется на полу, – прячут его от меня – но это не то, я хочу видеть его лицо!

Я наматываю его волосы на кулак, тяну вверх, Шульдих сопротивляется. Я запрокидываю его голову, – в зеркале отражается бледная шея, дергающийся кадык, – и крепко зажимаю ее между своей головой и плечом. Шульдих хрипит, наверное, ему так трудно дышать, он пытается выгнуться сильнее, и невольно насаживается на мой член еще глубже.

Одной рукой я завожу обе его руки за спину, зажимаю между нашими телами. Вот он – полностью открыт передо мной, обездвижен, покорен, завоеван. Плоский живот – в таком положении он кажется совсем впалым, – выступающие ребра, ключицы, стройные ноги, тонкие волоски в паху. 

Его член стоит колом. Я сжимаю его в ладони, и снова начинаю двигаться – рука, и мой член внутри него, – в одном ритме, раз, два, три, четыре, пять, – Шульдих в зеркале беззвучно открывает рот, Шульдих на моем плече стонет, и оба Шульдиха – и мой, и зеркальный – кончают, забрызгивая спермой свои брюки, туфли и раковину.

Еще два движения – и я тоже кончаю.

Отпускаю Шульдиха, и он медленно, изломанной куклой оседает на пол.

Я мою руки, приглаживаю волосы влажными ладонями. Застегиваю ширинку.

Шульдих все еще сидит на полу. Поворачиваюсь к нему.

– Собери свои вещи. Через час мы выезжаем.

Он вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони (рука дрожит), поднимает на меня глаза, и в них я вижу…  


  


1.

… и швыряет в меня мочалкой.

Я с хохотом подскакиваю к нему:

– Малыш Шу, ты так соскучился по мне?

– Уйди, сука, гад, ублюдок! – верещит он, эхо мечется по душевой. – Убирайся!

– Чего ты орешь? – Я обманным движением проскальзываю к Шульдиху за спину и зажимаю ему рот. – Два часа ночи, все спят.

Он мычит что-то, и пытается укусить меня за руку – я успеваю убрать ее, предупрежденный видением. Усмехаюсь, довольный собой – как все-таки хорошо быть оракулом. Даже не так – как хорошо быть талантливым, сильным оракулом. Я не сомневаюсь, что буду лучшим в выпуске. Черт, а чего сомневаться? – видение на этот счет у меня уже было.

Шульдих выворачивается из моих рук, я перехватываю его запястья поудобнее и становлюсь так, чтобы перекрыть ему дорогу к двери.

Мне – почти шестнадцать лет, ему – двенадцать.

– Прекрати дергаться. – Я ухмыляюсь. – Скоро я свалю отсюда, и оставлю тебя в покое, малыш. А пока что иди сюда. – Я притягиваю его к себе, делаю вид, что не замечаю две ладошки, упирающиеся мне в грудь, пытающиеся меня оттолкнуть. – Ну же, Шульдих, не упрямься! У меня завтра экзамен, я готовился, но это не всегда помогает, и я немного волнуюсь, знаешь ли. А еще я хочу выспаться, но я не могу спать, пока не трахну кого-нибудь такого милого, вроде тебя… По правде сказать, кроме тебя мне никто так не нравится…

Я продолжаю улыбаться, и нести весь этот бред, как будто мои слова могут загипнотизировать Шульдиха – возможно, так и есть, потому что когда я, протянув руку, беру с полки мыло, дважды провожу намыленной рукой по своему члену, а потом разворачиваю Шульдиха к стене и медленно вхожу, – он не кричит, не вырывается, не пытается оттолкнуть меня.

Шульдих распластывается всем телом по стене душевой кабинки, я прикасаюсь губами к его спине, целую в затылок, и мы двигаемся в одном ритме – плавно, медленно, – вода из душа льется на нас, как теплый дождь. Я сжимаю его член в руке, и Шульдих хмурится, мотает головой, и пытается отбросить мою руку, но я только плотнее вжимаю его в стену, и он стонет, тихо-тихо, едва слышно.

Потом я отстраняюсь – на этот раз я кончил раньше, но он последовал за мной через несколько секунд, – выхожу из кабинки, беру чистое полотенце и начинаю вытираться.

Голос Шульдиха заставляет меня оставить это занятие и посмотреть на него в упор.

– Это было в последний раз, Брэд, – говорит он. – Больше никогда.

Он подпирает плечом стенку душевой, руки скрещены на груди; почти не дрожат. Я замечаю струйку крови на его бедре. Ничего, не впервой.

– Малыш, ты тоже решил податься в оракулы? – Я отбрасываю полотенце в сторону и подхожу в нему. Он даже не пытается отстраниться. – Последний раз будет тогда, когда я скажу. – Я беру его за подбородок.

– Выпуск через две недели, Брэээдли. – Он усмехается. – Ты будешь очень занят, у тебя не хватит времени на крошку Шу.

Я ухмыляюсь в ответ – и бью его по лицу. Впервые.

За вот это его мерзкое «Брэээдли», за то, что он смеет мне указывать, за то, что не отстранился.

Он проводит рукой по лицу, смотрит на ладонь, как будто пытаясь понять – откуда кровь?

– Не тебе решать, на что у меня хватит времени, на что – не хватит, – говорю я.

Он не смотрит на меня, и я хватаю его за подбородок, заставляя поднять глаза.

А он внезапно плюет мне в лицо. Кровью.

И тогда я швыряю его на пол, иду к своим брюкам, выдираю из них ремень…

Когда я возвращаюсь к нему, он сидит, прижавшись спиной к стенке душевой, обняв колени. Вскидывает на меня глаза – злобный маленький волчонок.

– Шульдих, – говорю я спокойно.

Он боится. И от одной этой мысли мой член снова начинает оживать.

Я знаю, что в ближайшие полчаса сюда никто не зайдет. Я ведь очень хороший оракул, поэтому…  


  


_0.  
(Здесь и сейчас)_

… Я дрожу, ноги подгибаются, и я хватаюсь за стену, чтобы не упасть. Я оглушен, размазан, вывернут наизнанку.

Мучительно нечем дышать, я почти ничего не вижу – в коридоре темно, в холле чуть светлее – третий этаж, деревья не загораживают окна, лунный свет заливает паркетный пол, – но я все равно как будто слепой, я иду по стене на ощупь, пальцы дрожат, ходят ходуном. Звенит в ушах, во рту привкус крови. Меня тошнит. Ноги ватные, я их почти не чувствую.

Шаг за шагом, коридор остается позади. Я выхожу в холл. Зрение постепенно возвращается.

Наверное, прошло не больше пяти-шести минут – мальчик только что ступил в холл из противоположного коридора. Он щурится, замечает меня, неуверенно улыбается.

Новенький. Его привезли сегодня утром. Рыжий, смешной – так говорили о нем.

Красивый. Как по мне – очень красивый.

Слухи у нас распространяются быстро: одиннадцать лет; поздно нашли; задатки сильного телепата. Интенсивная программа обучения, надеются успеть до шестнадцати лет, как обычно; есть все шансы – талантливый.

Шульдих. Имя мне тоже сказали.

Я захотел его, как только увидел – на школьном дворе, когда воспитатель помогал ему выбраться из машины. Он щурился на солнце, заправлял за ухо непослушные рыжие пряди, оглядывал двор исподлобья.

Господи, он был такой, такой…

Я хотел намотать эти пряди на кулак – прямо там, при всех, я был как одержимый, мне было все равно, меня как током ударило, – но внезапно видение подсказало мне – где и когда я смогу его найти. Одного.

… И вот он стоит напротив меня, в десяти метрах. Ни о чем не подозревает. Он вышел из спальни, чтобы сходить в туалет – а по дороге назад перепутал коридоры и потерялся, его первая ночь здесь, это бывает с новичками, планировка корпуса действительно идиотская, и сейчас он спросит у меня…

А я…

Я только что вынырнул из самого сильного, самого масштабного видения, которое было у меня за все эти годы. Я только что видел, как этот мальчик вырастает, я видел, как он извивается подо мной, как слизывает кровь со своих пальцев, как танцует, объятый пламенем, посреди горящего здания, я видел его глаза, когда он спускает курок.

И еще – я видел себя. Видел, как бью его по лицу, как трахаю его – на столе, в душевой, в постели, – видел себя, скорчившегося на полу собственной спальни, не смеющего поднять на него глаза, видел свои окровавленные пальцы – и его тело у себя на руках.

Я видел собственную смерть. Но даже это не самое страшное.

Я ее желал. Жаждал. Мечтал о ней, как об избавлении.

Мне было двадцать шесть лет, когда этот мальчик, который сейчас подойдет ко мне, выстрелил мне в голову…

Или – мне _будет_ двадцать шесть лет, когда…

Я сейчас сойду с ума.

Через две минуты… нет, уже меньше, секунды утекают сквозь пальцы, – он подойдет ко мне, и я улыбнусь ему, а потом быстрым движением накину на его запястья самодельную петлю из нейлонового пояса, – пояс в заднем кармане брюк, я подготовился.

Его улыбка померкнет не сразу – он не привык к такому, он не сможет так быстро поверить в происходящее, – и я успею втолкнуть его в маленькую кладовку, примыкающую к холлу. Сегодня дежурил Ким, кладовка – по моей просьбе – открыта. Ким хотел оставить ключ мне, но я лишь отмахнулся: нет нужды, никто не придет. Я же оракул, я знаю.

Я заткну ему рот тряпкой, и только тогда он сообразит, что можно было орать. На самом деле, даже заори он – это бы мало что изменило. Мальчишка… ему еще предстоит узнать, что в школе Розенкройц право сильного, по негласному одобрению наставников, разрешается подтверждать любыми доступными способами. Если кто-то из учеников жалуется на другого, самый распространенный ответ: «Дай ему сдачи, ты ведь паранорм, а не слабый человечек!»

Боже, как их потом бьют, этих рискнувших пожаловаться. Как их потом травят…

… Потом он перестанет даже сопротивляться, только будет зыркать на меня из-под челки. Это будет первый раз, когда я увижу его глаза такими – злыми, полными боли.

А потом, потом…

Он отомстит мне, этот мальчишка. Отомстит изощренно, болезненно, и эта пытка будет длиться долго, долго… Одиннадцать долгих, изматывающих лет – пока я сам не вложу пистолет в его ладонь.

… Шульдих пересекает залитый лунным светом холл, подходит ближе, улыбается мне.

Мальчишка-юноша-мужчина, которого я буду любить все эти годы – но пойму это только в самом конце, когда уже поздно будет что-то менять.

Сейчас. Вот сейчас это случится.

Я как в тумане, как во сне. Мне кажется, что кто-то там, наверху, дергает меня за ниточки, как марионетку. Все идет, как должно идти. Никак иначе. Все предрешено.

Шульдих подходит. Моя рука уже не дрожит. Я сжимаю в кармане нейлоновый пояс.

Вот она, развилка. Я вижу ее так же ясно, как если бы она была нарисована на выщербленном школьном паркете. Мне даже кажется, что так и есть, и что Шульдих идет по ней, не замечая линий вероятности – которые, невидимые, неосязаемые, уже оплели его лодыжки.

Развилка, одна из дорог которой мне теперь известна.

Шульдих останавливается напротив, склоняет голову на бок, и улыбается…

… а через секунду, ошарашенный и до смерти перепуганный, отшатывается от меня, от моего истеричного: «Нет!!!», падает на задницу посреди холла, и по-черепашьи отползает, глядя на меня огромными, широко распахнутыми глазами.

Я пячусь назад, в темноту коридора. Ноги меня больше не держат, я сползаю по стене; не в силах унять дрожь, обнимаю себя за плечи, и закрываю глаза. Перед закрытыми веками неоновым светом горит развилка, та самая, которая была только что, яркая, с неизбежным поворотом – но я ведь, кажется, проскочил его? Боже, пожалуйста, пусть будет так. Мальчик, конечно, испугался – он уже, наверное, в другом крыле корпуса, – и пусть меня сейчас тихо, без лишнего шума заберут в лазарет, в карцер – да куда угодно, боже, только чтобы никогда больше не видеть эти глаза – такими, свои руки – в крови, и дуло пистолета, направленное в лицо. Боже, я ведь был так близко.

Я тихонько подвываю от ужаса, раскачиваюсь из стороны в сторону, обхватив себя за плечи.

И внезапно слышу над ухом:

– Что с тобой? Тебе плохо?

Вскидываю голову. Слишком резко – он едва заметно подается назад, но тут же придвигается снова, заглядывает в глаза.

Может, он и рванул от меня, однако же – вернулся. Почему? Я не знаю. Я не хочу знать.

Все, что я понимаю – развилка пройдена. Я физически ощущаю, как меркнет, исчезает тот путь, который кончается возле тонущего маяка.

И тут же слабость, смешанная с неимоверным, гигантским облегчением, охватывает меня, накрывает с головой, и я начинаю рыдать – со всхлипами и подвываниями, раскачиваясь еще сильнее, меня корежит от только что пережитого ужаса, который мог стать правдой, который _почти стал_ правдой, я еле успел стряхнуть с себя этот морок предопределенности, остановить себя, удержать…

Проходит минута, и две тонкие руки обнимают меня за шею, прижимают к худенькому плечу, и это так странно, так, боже мой, невероятно, невозможно – я ведь еще не стер из памяти то, что видел, для меня это еще так близко, и потому вот эта забота, эта ласка – настолько неправдоподобна, нереальна, что я, кажется, уже не просто рыдаю, я бьюсь в истерике, меня колотит дрожь – а он не отстраняется, продолжает обнимать меня, и даже как будто баюкает, пытаясь успокоить.

… Когда я прихожу в себя, небо за окном начинает сереть. Моя голова лежит у Шульдиха на коленях, он гладит меня по волосам и бормочет: «Тшш».

За всю ночь никто так и не вышел в коридор: я действительно хороший оракул.  


  


1а.

Шульдих провожает меня до моей спальни. Это глупо, ведь это я должен был проводить его – но я так слаб, у меня нет сил сопротивляться.

Он обнимает меня еще раз, у самой двери – прижимается лицом к моей груди, – когда мы оба стоим, я выше его на две головы, а то и больше. Мои руки сами обнимают его, я ныряю носом в его волосы, целую в макушку. Он трется носом о мою футболку, доверчиво, как маленький щенок – как будто не он всю ночь успокаивал меня, невменяемого, испуганного. Как будто я и правда сильнее его.

И в этот момент меня отпускает окончательно. И Шульдих, конечно, это чувствует, потому что он отстраняется он меня, улыбка освещает его лицо, он встает на цыпочки – и целует меня в уголок рта; сейчас он похож на забавного рыжего лисенка.

Улыбка сама собою выползает на мое лицо, и даже потом, когда я лежу в своей постели, слушая храп и сопение одноклассников, она не исчезает, и вот так вот, с улыбкой, я почти успеваю провалиться в сон, – как вдруг меня накрывает череда видений, таких же ярких как те, которые…

* * *

… хмурит лоб и говорит:

– Брэд, не будь занудой. Я хочу с тобой.

Я поправляю галстук, стоя перед зеркалом.

– Шульдих, прекрати. Тебе нечего там делать.

Главное, не позволить своему голосу выдать, насколько я и сам был бы не против его компании. Потому что если он пронюхает – я уже не отверчусь. А там может быть опасно. Мне одному – нет, а ему – да.

Он все равно чувствует что-то. Подходит сзади, обнимает меня, кладет голову мне на плечо. Рыжие волосы на моем сером костюме. Я хочу изловчиться и поцеловать их, но это может плохо кончиться.

– Ладно, Брэдли, хрен с тобой. – Он вздыхает. – Только ты уж постарайся там недолго, потому что я…

* * *

– Нааааааги!

– Шу, отстань!

– Чибик, ты оборзел? Ты представляешь, что будет, если это найдет Брэд?

– Ничего не будет. – Насупленный Наги вырывает у Шульдиха из рук журнал с двумя обнимающимися молодыми людьми на обложке. – Он это уже видел, я так думаю.

– С чего ты взял? – Шульдих выглядит слегка озадаченным, с моего наблюдательного пункта на веранде мне частично виден его профиль, остальное скрывают от глаз виноградные листья.

Зато ухмылка Наги видна мне во всей красе.

– Потому что я у него и взял!

– Спер, паршивец? – В голосе Шульдиха – неподдельное восхищение.

– Одолжил, – ухмыляется Наги.

– Ну-ну. – Шульдих приобнимает мальчика за плечи. – Забирай себе, чибик, если уж они тебе так нравятся. Брэду можешь не возвращать.

– Точно? – Наги не может поверить своему счастью.

– Точно. У него есть я, а это куда круче каких-то там журналов, поверь мне.

Мне кажется, Наги успевает серьезно задуматься – а так ли выгодна была только что совершенная сделка, или, возможно, ему стоило…

* * *

… у меня на подушке – кажутся золотыми в утреннем свете, я наклоняюсь, а он открывает один глаз и с усмешкой подставляет губы. Воскресенье, так что никуда спешить…

* * *

– … не надоело?

Отодвигает в сторону мой ноутбук, садится передо мной на стол, заставляет меня откинуться в кресле; перед этим тянет у меня с носа очки. Я успеваю поймать кусочек мысленного приказа: «… закрой дверь и не подглядывай, чибик!»

Дверь за моей спиной действительно тут же захлопывается.

– Сегодня я буду твоим ноутом, – сообщает Шульдих. На нем – темно-синий банный халат, волосы влажные после душа и пахнут шампунем. – Крутым, навороченным ноутом самой последней модели. Таких обалденных ноутов ты никогда в жизни не видел.

Я хочу сказать ему, что именно такой – если не этот же самый – ноут сегодня ночевал в моей постели, и я вполне успел его рассмотреть – причем, далеко не в первый раз. Хотя вообще-то мне следовало бы сказать ему, что тот отчет, над которым я работаю с самого утра, руководство ждет не позднее одиннадцати вечера… но в любом случае, я не успеваю сказать ни того, ни другого, – потому что мой новый «ноутбук» развязывает пояс халата, являя миру…

«Джойстик, – хихикает Шульдих у меня в голове. – Назовем это джойстиком».

«Черт, Шульдих, я же не играю в игры…»

«В эти – играешь, Брэд».

Он придвигается еще ближе, и я понимаю, что отчет… черт, гори он, отчет этот, до одиннадцати еще почти час, успею…

– Ммм, да… – Шульдих откидывается назад, вплетает пальцы в мои волосы.

На вкус он… за столько лет я никак не могу привыкнуть. Потрясающий.

– Брэээдли… – Он поддает бедрами вперед, я придерживаю его за ягодицы, пока он кончает мне в рот, потом я падаю в кресло – а он уже соскальзывает на пол, и устраивается между моих коленей, и снова: «Наги, крысеныш, я ведь сказал! Подслушивать – тоже не смей! Тебе нечем заняться? Иди присмотри за Фарфи!», и расстегивает мои брюки, и господи-как-же-хорошо, Шульдих, да, вот так…

* * *

– … и тогда я закричал… испугал тебя, конечно… ты шмякнулся на задницу, а меня всего колотило, и я всё еще не мог поверить, что…

– Брэд. – Его узкая ладонь накрывает мои подрагивающие пальцы. – Успокойся. Этого _не случилось_.

Виски в моем стакане закончился, но он не спешит подливать мне еще. Черт, он, наверное, решил, что мне на сегодня хватит. Может быть, он и прав.

Я подношу его ладонь к губам.

– Шульдих, я был так близко, и мне казалось, что это – неизбежно, неотвратимо, – каждый раз, когда я вспоминаю, я как будто опять…

– Тшш. – Он обнимает меня за шею. – Тихо, Брэдли. Тихо. 

Я утыкаюсь лицом в его рубашку, наверное, я действительно перебрал, потому что голова слегка кружится. Шульдих баюкает меня, гладит по волосам, и это так похоже, так напоминает…

* * *

На этот раз прошло меньше минуты – как раз перед тем, как меня накрыло видением, я посмотрел на часы.

Я лежу в своей постели, руки под головой, взгляд устремлен в потолок.

Сна ни в одном глазу – днем я еще за это поплачусь, когда усну на лекции у профессора Варштайница. Две недели отработок – черт, еще вчера, предвидя такое, я бы кусал локти от досады.

А сегодня… я омерзительно, вызывающе счастлив.

Кстати, отработки нам с Шульдихом назначат совместные – он тоже уснет на лекции.

Так все и начнется… на этот раз. Только так, и никак иначе – я обещаю, Шульдих.

~The End~


End file.
